


He's Mine

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [16]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: A bit of borderline yandere from the scientist, And his scientist loves it, Biting, Bleeding, Blood, Blushing, Bottom Black Hat, But non-graphic sex, Dark Character, Dementia is just mentioned, Demon/Human Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dominant human, Don't like it then don't read, Flirting, Flug is always getting under his skin, Gay, He's a seme, I just had to add some affection in here as well, Implied Sexual Content, It's consensual, Kissing, M/M, Marks, Masochist, Naked Cuddling, Nicknames, Obsessive personality, Pleasured Bliss, Rough Sex, Sadistic Nature, Sleeping Together, Slightly Out Of Character, Smut, Sub Black Hat (Villainous), Submissive eldritch demon, The older demonic male is secretly too adorable, There's also some loving parts in this one-shot, They're both sekes in my eyes to be honest, Top Dr. Flug, Warm, cold skin, fluff at the end, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'This is not the way into my heart, into my head. Into none of the above. This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me. This spark of black that I seem to love. We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun. Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh. (Get undressed, t-taste the flesh). Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh. Hold me up against the wall. Give it 'til I beg, give me some more. Make me bleed, I like it rough. Like it rough, rough, rough. Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh. Hold my arms above my head and push my face into the bed. 'Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute. You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse. It's like a trigger get me ready to shoot. You can dominate the game 'cause I'm tough. I don't play around that often, when I do, I'm a freak. So you'd better believe, I like it rough.'It's not a crime to claim what's yours. He is mine.





	He's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Flug as a slightly possessive and secretly seductive type in this, because it's usually the other way around, with Black Hat being like that. 
> 
> It's different in this one-shot. Don't like it, don't read. 
> 
> Also, I don't usually write rough stuff (although this is consensual), but I had the urge to because I've seen so many Fanfics/One-shots where Flug is submissive and fucked roughly/even sometimes raped, especially by Black Hat. I'm not hating on anyone who writes this, I don't mind that you do. I'm just not into that. So, I decided to write this (rough sex between these two) just once, sorry if it's not written that great xD 
> 
> I'm mostly into writing intimate & gentle, passionate love making, that's probably why. 
> 
> But, I hope that you all like reading it anyway :)

It was different behind the cameras. 

 

These two do have a relationship full of love and trust, feeling affection for each other.

 

It wasn't abusive or rapey. They both made sure that there was consent, it was consensual, before doing anything.

 

They're lovers, although it was a secret around others. It was truly different behind closed doors. You'd think with the way they acted that the eldritch demon was on top and the human scientist is on bottom. Well, you would be sadly wrong and fully mistaken on that.

 

Flug loves to pleasure his lover, and honestly, Black Hat thought that the other male is great in bed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The demonic eldritch was in his office, writing on paperwork again. He sighed softly.

 

He heard something behind him and rolled his eyes, thinking it was Dementia. What a bother.

 

That was until the curtains closed, making this place dim. Then, he sensed who was there, that familiar presence of his scientist and lover.

 

Flug walked over to him. He hugs Black Hat from behind.

 

Black Hat couldn't deny that he loved the warmth from Flug's body, he craved for more of it.

 

But, Flug had different intentions in mind for that night. Instead of being affectionate, like he usually is, most of the time.

 

He was reaching over, as he slowly ran a finger across Black Hat's soft, cold lower lip.

 

“I can't stop thinking about you, these last few hours. It's distracting me from my work, in the way of making a device, inventions for you. So, I thought of something. I have to get it out of my system. These thoughts of your mouth wrapped around my hardening dick~ You sucking it really good~ Don't ya miss the taste~? Or would you rather have it buried in your tight ass~ Shoved so far deep inside~ Until you're a blushing mess under me~” Flug said to him, into Black Hat's ear. He grinned under his paperbag, knowing that flirting and dirty talk was getting to the eldritch demon.

 

Black Hat breathed heavily, holding down a moan. He was almost flustered, just by Flug’s voice. He wanted to be taken in that way again.

 

Although, he couldn't. He's distracted. He had to get this paperwork done, when it's finished then they can..

 

He calmed himself down. “Probably later, Flug. Now leave me alone.”

 

“Oh, my love, I never said that I was gonna take 'no’ for an answer.”

 

All of a sudden, Flug ripped Black Hat out of the chair, standing him. He had a firm grip on Black Hat's wrist.

 

Black Hat nearly flinched. He glared at him, darkly. “ **Doctor..** ” he said, in a warning tone of voice.

 

There's a reason Black Hat hired him. It's because the human knew how to get under his skin. He's not shy, afraid, or fearful when those cameras are off. He is very smart and intelligent. A force to be reckoned with. Others underestimate him too much.

 

These are some details that the eldritch demon finds attractive about the human scientist. He thought no one could dominate him, until he met Flug.

 

Black Hat was snapped out of these thoughts, as Flug pulled him over by that tie, giving him a kiss on his lips.

 

After they pull apart, he was dragged into his private room. He was pushed forcefully on that bed, his back against it.

 

Flug takes off his paperbag and goggles, then his lab coat. Throwing all of them on the ground. 

 

“I want you~ Now~” It was growled out, lusty and seductively.

 

Black Hat kept himself calm, although he knew that wouldn't stay for long.

 

Flug gets on top of him. He pinned the demonic eldritch down under him. He licked his lips.

 

Black Hat stared at him, loving Flug's detailed appearance and unique eyes, like always. He takes a deep breath, then he talked again.

 

“W-What's gotten into you..?”

 

“Is it wrong to claim what's truly mine~? Jefe~” Flug replied at that, smirking a bit.

 

Black Hat shivered slightly.

 

Flug stripped that black coat and tie, dark gray vest, red shirt off. That bare chest and stomach now showed. 

 

He ran a hand (without gloves on) down his lover's smooth body. He had some patience, even if he wants to thrust in him already.

 

Flug leaned in and kissed him again.

 

He tasted him, putting his own tongue in the older male’s mouth. He really liked Black Hat's long tongue. He even thought of it wrapped around his erection, which aroused him a lot.

 

Flug deepened this kiss more, getting another delicious moan out of the eldritch demon.

 

When he pulls away, Flug smirked at Black Hat's panting and that dark blush of tinted blue.

 

'So adorable~’ he also thought.

 

Flug was kissing everywhere on him now. He gives him many marks, especially on the neck and that dark-skinned body.

 

He marked him. Which made sure that he knew that the eldritch demon knows who he belongs to.

 

'No one will have him, or take Black Hat away. Not Dementia. Not anyone. He is truly mine, in many ways. He will always be _mine_.’ Flug thought, to himself, with darkened eyes. 'My dear Jefe.’

 

He bites down on Black Hat's neck, hard enough to break the skin.

 

Black Hat let out another moan at that, when Flug bit him. He was bleeding from there.

 

Flug was pulling away again now, he tasted the blood. He licks it, then he was leaving kisses on that skin. “Sorry.”

 

Black Hat had a slight smile. He didn't mind it. “It's alright.”

 

Flug has another smile at him as well.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After awhile, they eventually took the rest of their clothes off. They were both naked.

 

Flug didn't put on a condom, although he did slick the eldritch's hole with clear liquid. He didn't know if he needed it. But, even if he was lust-filled at the moment, he'll be damned to hurt him. His lover meant everything to him. So, he will still be sure that Black Hat is okay before they start.

 

“If you're uncomfortable, just tell me, alright?” He reminded him.

 

Black Hat nodded his head to that.

 

Which reassured Flug enough to keep going.

 

Flug covered his erection next. He puts the bottle on the nightstand.

 

After that, he positioned Black Hat, turning him on his arms and knees, bending over.

 

Black Hat blushed a bit.

 

Flug's dick was on Black Hat's entrance. He pushed inside him. He lets out a moan, loving the eldritch demon's tightness and coldness again.

 

“Fuck~ It feels so good inside you~ So tight and cold~”

 

Black Hat was still blushing. He felt that dick of his lover pushing against his tight walls. He moaned softly.

 

“You alright?” Flug asked him, just to be sure.

 

The eldritch demon was nodding his head after a second. He wanted Flug to thrust in him. 

 

He almost moved back on him.

 

Flug had a slight grin, licking his lips again. Especially at that.

 

He started thrusting, in and out, medium paced.

 

Black Hat was feeling himself being heated. “Ahh~ F-Flug~”

 

Flug picked up that speed, in a different pace, getting faster.

 

Black Hat kept moaning. He felt warmer, as his scientist leans over him.

 

Flug thrusts hard and deep now. He loved this sensation.

 

“Mmm~ Ooh, fucking hell~ This is so great, it always is with you, jefe~” His voice had a loving tone to it. He also touched and kissed Black Hat's back, passionately.  

 

Black Hat panted quietly, noises were also falling out of his mouth.

 

Flug thrusted a bit in him, feeling the eldritch demon more. He also holds onto Black Hat's thighs.

 

“Black Hat~”

 

Black Hat felt at bliss, also like Flug.

 

That dick was stretching and spreading him, wide open, from inside. Flug made Black Hat take every inch of it.

 

Black Hat blushed deeply, almost screaming in bliss, full of this pleasure. He holds in a moan, although he let out a low growl. He purred a bit.

 

Flug pounded roughly into him. He gripped tightly on Black Hat's hips.

 

“Ah-! Flug~!” Black Hat screamed in that pleasure. It hurt his throat and the others probably heard, but he didn't care. He grabs onto the bed sheets in a tighten grip. He ripped them with his sharp claws.

 

Flug smirks at that. He secretly knew what Black Hat wanted. He thrusted even harder in him. He goes deeper as well.

 

Black Hat moans loudly.

 

They were both very close to climax.

 

Flug was thrusting more fast now.

 

He hits Black Hat's prostate. He thrusts into that sweet spot, over and over again.

 

That was it for Black Hat.

 

The eldritch demon moaned louder, as he reached it. He orgasmed and came onto the bed.

 

Flug also came, deep inside him as well.

 

Black Hat shivers at feeling that. He felt himself be filled with it. That cum was just as warm as the body leaning over him again now. It differently compared to the coldness, on his body and inside him.

 

He calmed down as Flug holds him close, his arms wrapped around him tightly, as they both lay on their sides.

 

The eldritch demon had a smile, at the warmth that he felt.

 

They stayed there, being naked with each other. That sex satisfied both of them.

 

Flug was cuddling and spooning him from behind, holding Black Hat. He also kissed the eldritch demon’s neck again, lovingly, on that skin there.

 

“I'm yours.” Black Hat said, quietly, his voice a bit silent.

 

Flug heard him. He had another smirk, then he smiled again at that. “I know that you're mine. I love you, Black Hat.” He stared silently at him. His eyes full of affection and love.

 

Black Hat stared at him. “I do as well, but if you tell anyone, I will kill you.” It was said with another glare. His voice was low, as he was threatening him.

 

Flug just nodded his head, in understanding.

 

“..I love you too.” Black Hat also replied. He loved Flug's calm and nice presence.

 

That made Flug feel even better about their relationship. He smiles at him.

 

Black Hat also had another slight smile.

 

It's intimate between them, and nothing can break this bond apart.

 

The rest of that night was peaceful, they slept together through the silence. 

 

×× 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized this is slightly like Reverse!Dr. Flug x Reverse!Black Hat and/or White Hat & Dr. Slug, oh well xDD 
> 
> Sorry if it was sorta ooc, I hadn't meant to write it like that xD 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading ♡ 
> 
> And I'm not even gonna lie, I posted & edited this for like an hour, while listening to Flesh by Simon Curtis (which is why I added some of the lyrics to the description, because I thought it fit 😂)


End file.
